


ghosting

by katwritesnormally (akitkatbar)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Funeral from The Dead's POV, Prompt Fic, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitkatbar/pseuds/katwritesnormally
Summary: At least now his mother cries for him.





	ghosting

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Todoroki AU where Endeavor kills little Shouto when training him.
> 
> I like it better this way.

If he could feel the small tree branches digging into his sides, he’d describe them weaker than a dull ache. _If_ being the key word, since he hasn’t really felt anything since his soul departed. His hazy legs dangled over the branch he perched himself on, watching his mom cry an ocean’s worth of salty tears into the open rectangular gap in the dirt.

He never asked to be born, and he _definitely_ never asked to be killed. Watching his father tap his mom’s shoulder, signaling it was time to go, stirred some emotion in the boy watching from afar. 

_Just a fire accident_ , the local news played it off as. Whether the media believed him or his father, it didn’t matter…

He just couldn’t take the heat.

He _knew_ it was his father that caused this. The slimy bastard, always wanting to be in the center of attention…

…It’s too late to prove anything now.

His opaque eyes, once a stormy ocean blue, followed the casket containing his anchor to this world as it slowly lowered down. 

He wish he could cry. Or at least swat at the twigs semi-visible inside his torso.

Just as the machine was about to leave, the openness of the pit making him feel exposed, the clouds darkened enough for it to drizzle. He wanted to cry, but he figured at least now his mother thinks his spirit is crying for her anyways.

He’s got a new Mother, he thinks bitterly. 

Maybe She knows how much he finds peace in the rain. Maybe then, a mother will finally pay attention to him.

**Author's Note:**

> need to post more of my non-fanfic stuff too. i like sharing it, even if no one reads it.


End file.
